leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SyberSinder/More Xerath reworks-Yay!
So, ive been seeing a ton of xerath reworks floating around lately, and they all are destroying his extreme poke that comes with his w, locus of power. Personally, i feel that Xerath needs not be changed that much, but needs a buff to his ap scalings, a small bonus to his w and a new passive (cause the old one sorta sucks.....) The scalings on his abilities will be increased, from his arcanopulse doing 60% of his ap to 80%, his mage chains from 80% to 90%, and his ult from 60% to 70%. as xerath is focused on killing an enemy before they can even touch you, i feel this should make his poke kuch stonger and allow him to actually get a kill if he missed one of his ults or his arcanopulse. Also, i have one small change to his e, which would be that when he breaks the mage chains mark, all enemies within the aoe of the spell that detonated it will also be stunned (as the unstable magic mixes with the rest of his abilities, creating one big unstable cluster&*%$). the major change i want to make to his w is that he should gain a range to damage component that scales with the level of the ability ( as the nidalee spears) so that if he pokes at an enemy with his arcanopulse while his w is active, they will actually feel it. The last change i have is for his passive. Personally, I feel as if xeraths passive should be related to him being bound by the sarcophagus, as none of his maves even relate to this. His passive needs to be reworked into something that gives him a boost the more spells he casts, as he is storing power within the sarcophagus. maybe something like "For every spell cast in his vicinity, he gains a 1/2/3/4/5 bonus to his armor and magic resist. this bonus stacks up to 10 times and will dissapear if a spell is not cast for 5 seconds. As this shows the magical power building up in the sarcophagus, the power xerath is unable to release because of his bindings, this is a great passive for long engaments or for teamfights. Well thank you for taking the time to read my crappy little remake of xerath, please comment if you agree or disagree, have any suggestions for changes, or just want to bitch about how this is too op or how this ruins xerath. P.S. wouldn't it be awesome if they made a snowdown xerath skin? his shards of the sarcophagus would be transparent ice sheets, he would be a blizzard inside, and he would have a chilly new voice.he throws a snowball for his e, an avalanche for his r, a beam of ice for his q, and he becomes totally incased in ice when he uses his w. just an idea that ive had since i started playing xerath. :) Category:Blog posts